1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security and, more specifically, to systems and methods for excluding user specified applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's highly computer dependant environment, computer security is a major concern. The security of computers is routinely threatened by computer viruses, Trojan horses, worms and the like. Once computers are infected with these malicious programs, the malicious programs may have the ability to damage expensive computer hardware, destroy valuable data, tie up limited computing resources or compromise the security of sensitive information.
Malicious programs are not the only threat to the security and efficiency of computer systems. Many programs that are not malicious in their intent have the ability to threaten computer security, expose businesses to legal risks, allow computer users to otherwise waste or misuse businesses' computer resources, or create additional maintenance burdens on businesses' limited information technology support personnel.
To guard against the risk of malicious programs, businesses will often employ antivirus programs. Antivirus programs are computer programs that can scan computer systems to detect malicious computer code embedded within infected computer files. Malicious code can then be removed from infected files, the infected files may be quarantined or the infected file may be deleted from the computer system.
Businesses may also employ policies to attempt to prevent employees from exposing the business and the business computers they use to security risks, legal liability and improper use. These businesses may implement policies prohibiting the use of certain computer programs such as software for the remote control of computers, computer games, file sharing software and internet chat programs, etc.
In addition to implementing computer use policies, businesses may also seek to enforce these policies by either preventing the execution of prohibited files or reporting the use of these programs to the computer network administrator.
Many businesses prevent the execution of prohibited files by denying individual users the privilege of installing any programs on the computers they use. This method can be circumvented by programs that do not require formal installation prior to execution. This method also creates additional burdens on network administrators and information technology support personnel who must be directly involved in all program installations.